


Moon River

by nohrianprince



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianprince/pseuds/nohrianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kawoshin on a rainy day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon River

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a song called Moon River while I wrote this, so I suppose it fits for the title. It's a rainy day today, very gray.

Kaworu sleeps in and wakes up fuzzy headed to stumble into the kitchen where Shinji is preparing a light brunch. His arms instinctively reach out to wrap around the warmth of Shinji’s waist and his head nuzzles in the softness of the boy’s neck. Kaworu lets out an “mmmm,” a result of his sleepy state and pleasure at touching Shinji. Shinji smiles warmly, and he reaches a hand out to stroke Kaworu’s hair. 

They sit at the couch to eat. Shinji has a cup of tea and a pancake, while Kaworu has opted to snuggle his head into Shinji’s lap. Shinji sips his tea and plays with Kaworu’s hair while the pitter patter of rain continues on the roof. 

Kaworu gets out some of his poetry books. His choice is Pablo Neruda’s love sonnets. He reads them to Shinji as the dark haired boy sits in his lap and reclines against his chest. Kaworu pauses every now and then to place kisses on Shinji and murmurs /I love you. I love only you. I love you so much./ and Shinji kisses him in return. 

As the afternoon settles in, the sky’s grey melts into a darker sort of smudge. Kaworu plays a gently melody on the piano and Shinji sits next to him, watching his fingers move. Shinji brings out his cello later and plays with Kaworu. 

They fall asleep under heaps of blankets, limbs entangled, breath warm, in the center of their bed. The curtains have been drawn, and the world is theirs.


End file.
